Wonderland
by Joychaos
Summary: Scott and Logan must deal with the consequences of their actions. Mentally, emotionally, Scott especially.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own x-men evolution nor do I want to. I just want to write the dirty dirty deeds between them all, so lets all enjoy this yes?

(scott is 26 in this story)

* * *

Scott awaited anxious as the professor searched for his baby brother. The professor turns around.  
"So!?"  
Xavier smiles, "Yes, I have located a mutant that I believe is your brother."  
Scott jumped for joy. He couldn't wait to tell Logan and everyone else for that matter.  
"Professor, when will we be leaving?"  
"Tomorrow, maybe we can make it a vacation. He's in Honolulu Hawaii."  
Scott smiled his biggest saying his pardons to his father and left. He ran to the living room where he knew Logan would be. Strange enough the mountain man wasn't there. Scott looked for him in the garage, not there. The fountain outside, not there.

Logan was in town at the jewelers looking for something special. Everything looked too pretty, even though he knew anything would look good on Scott.  
"You got anything simple bub?"  
The jeweler looked at Logan irritatedly, "Yes right this way."  
Logan saw exactly what he imagined in his head.  
"That's the one, how much?"  
"Are you sure you want that one? There is a similar one that is cheaper right here."  
"How much?!"  
"Three thousand."  
Logan pulled out the cash from his pocket, "I need it in a size 9."

Logan leaves the jewelers. He's walking to his motorcycle, well Scott's motor cycle actually.  
~When should I ask him? God am I really going to do this? What am I thinking?~'  
Logan makes his way home, that familiar sandal wood smell emanating from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and sees his lover enjoying chocolate chip cookies. The sweet tooth he had.  
"Hey save some for the kids."  
"They should have gotten here sooner." Scott sticks out his tongue.  
Logan laughs, "How has your day been? You seem like you're in a good mood."  
Scott smiles, "Professor believes he has found my brother!"  
This was wonderful news to Logan, knowing his lover was alone in this world without any family. He hugs the slender man in his arms.  
"When do we go to check it out?"  
"Tomorrow!" Scott hugged Logan tighter. He looked into those green eyes. They always astounded him no matter how many times he looked into them.  
"oh..." Logan didn't think it would be so soon.  
"what's wrong Logan?"  
Logan shrugged, "It's nothing. I'm gonna...go."  
Scott's heart beat started pounding as he thought of that day six years ago. What was wrong with Logan? How could he go from hot to cold that fast?  
"Slim?"  
Scott looked Logan directly into his eyes, "...yes?"  
"What's wrong? Your hearts pounding like crazy, and don't get me started on that scent your throwing off."  
"Why aren't you-where are you going?"  
Logan realized what had his lover anxious and hugged Scott into his chest, "Slim, I'm just getting some air. I'm not leaving you."

Scott blushed painfully. It's been three years since Logan's return and he still felt that one day he would wake up and his lover would be gone without a second thought. That hurt him that no matter how strongly he loved Logan, he couldn't forget what he had done to him.  
"I-I'm sorry Logan."  
"Scott..."  
Scott walked away with his head hung low, tears falling from his eyes. He ran into Jean.  
"OH! Sorry Scott!"  
She noticed how distraught he looked, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
"I'm stupid!"  
"Scott, what happened? You're not stupid!"  
Jean took Scott's hand and lead him somewhere private. She closed the door and turned around to look at her ex lover.  
"hey."  
Scott frowned,"I can't stop thinking about that day Logan left the school to look for memories, and he just-!"  
The X leader looked down into this hands, "Logan broke up with me without any hesitation. I don't know why it still bothers me like this. It's ridiculous!"  
Jean hugged Scott, "I'm sorry he did that to you...Have you ever thought of talking to Hank about this?"  
Scott chuckled,"No, I should be over it by now."  
"But you're not."  
Scott stared at her with his ice blue eyes, "You're right."  
Scott stayed in Jean's arms for a long time, remembering her slight rose like smell. Its been a while since he's been this close to her. Their break up being as dramatic as any teenage breakup. She's turned into such a beautiful woman, with self-confidence. She's changed since he knew her. Scott sighed, letting his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. Her presence comforted him like no one else.  
~Scott please don't.~  
He snapped out of his reverie and noticed how uncomfortable he had made Jean. Geeze he was such a fucking mess sometimes.  
"No you're not! Stop thinking stuff like that. We have history and it's hard to forget things like are only human Scott!"  
~I keep trying to tell myself that as well, doesn't seem to want to stick though~ he laughed out loud.  
"go find Logan, he always manages to cheer you up."  
For once that sounded like a good idea to Scott. He got up and went to his bedroom. He walked on the balcony and there was Logan. Looking at the leaves blow in the wind. The man appeared to be thinking deeply about something.  
"slim I'm sorry I seemed distant earlier. I just had something else planned for us, but it can wait till we find your brother."  
How could Scott doubt this man so much? How could he ever think so low of the man who made him feel like the moon and the stars.

"Logan, I love you."  
Wolverine turned around and embraced his lover. He buried his nose in Scott's neck as he inhaled his scent. He loved how he smelt right now. All ripe and shit. Like apples and man. Logan cracked a smile. He began unbuttoning Scott's shirt and pinching his nipples. He took a nipple between his lips and licked at it feverently. Soft moans filled his ears. He could hear Scott's heart beat rising, smell him becoming more and more aroused. Tonight they were going to have passionate sex. He could tell. Scott was in that mood to be made love to and Logan was in the mood to do just that. The mountain man took his lover up in his arms and placed him on the bed. He kissed all around his neck knowing exactly which spots would make The Cyclops lose his cool. No one knew the nape of his neck was his most sensitive spot but maybe Jean. He could make the younger drip just by grabbing him by his neck, or biting him. Tonight wasn't about being rough though so he only kissed and licked his neck.

Scott looked at Logan. Once in a while Scott would look at Logan in a way that was unreadable. Logan assumed it was utter love, but he wasn't sure. His eyes screamed with pleas to be fucked. 'I'm all yours tonight'. Scott kissed Logan, holding his face. He looked into his eyes as he climbed on top of Logan's lap.  
~how could I doubt him?~  
Logan unbuttoned Scott's slacks and pulled down his boxers. The older man took his cock in his grasp as he lost his train of thought as he breathed heavy into Logan's ear.  
"lo-gan!"  
"shhhhh!"  
Logan pushed Scott onto the bed positioning him on all fours. He dove his tongue straight into Scott's hole and made a feast of him. Before Scott could say his abc's he was on his back, feet in the air, being lubed up. Logan pushed into him slowly. Oh so slowly. This went on for a long time. Scott wailing, Logan thrusting.  
"fuck Slim!"  
Scott was crying.  
"I-I...I!"  
"hey, hey, hey! Stop that. Scott stop, I love you! what's wrong?"  
Scott closed his eyes and pushed back on Logan. Logan growled. Logan pinned Scott down and thrusted fast into his lover. Moans filling the room.  
"If you don't tell me, I'll make you!"  
Logan stopped thrusting right when he knew Scott would come.  
"Nnnnn! Logan!"  
"No, you have to tell me what's bothering you."  
"I don't want to, it's just stupid anyways."  
Logan sighed and thrusted slowly, tortuously.  
"It happened a really long time ago and it doesn't matter now!"  
Wolverine continued to get Scott really close and backing off.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN! I'M SORRY!"  
Logan smiled sadly as he thrusted into his lover, "I love you more and more each day. You have become a reason to wake up, a reason to stay here. I wouldn't leave again unless you were comin'"  
Scott blushed.  
"Now come for me baby"  
Logan picked up his pace and hit that spot he knew would send Scott over the edge. Scott bit Logan's shoulder to quite himself from screaming. Logan set his hands free and they were instantly on the more built man's back. Squeezing his biceps as he came hard seeing stars.  
"Scott be a good boy and don't fall asleep yet."  
Half sleep Scott nodded as Logan cleaned him up with a washcloth he had ready. Logan laid down and grabbed Scott up into his arms. He listened to Scott talk softly under his breath. The wolverine fell asleep.

The next day the jet chamber was full of excited chatter as everyone prepared to go on their somewhat vacation to Hawaii. Logan had the ring in his pocket. He didn't know when the perfect time would a arise.  
~geeze this is turning into a chick flick type of deal here...~  
Jean looked at Logan with curiosity, and smiled slightly.  
~Logan what are you talking about?~  
Logan only glared, ~none of your business Red!~  
Jean stuck her tongue out at Logan and took her back to be put under the jet. Scott hugged Logan from behind. Damn he felt more tense than usual.  
"You excited?"  
"I should be asking you that Slim. It's your brother we're lookin for"  
Scott beamed, "I can't believe he's been alive this whole time. This is the only family I have left Logan, I really hope its him."  
~hope so too~

The X jet took off.  
Jean kept eyeing Wolverine. Like she knew something he didn't know. That fact annoyed Wolverine to no end.  
~what the hell Red~  
~I didn't do anything Logan~  
~you keep lookin at me~  
~its a free country~ Jean teased.  
~why?~ Logan frowned.  
~what do you keep checking for in your pocket~  
~the time...its none of your business~ Logan growled audible.  
Scott looked at his lover who looked a bit annoyed, "We're almost there Logan." Scott kissed Logan's cheek. The rest of the ride was easy and quick. They landed on a hilltop. Hope no one bumped into the invisible jet. Scott took Logan's hand and practically dragged his lover out of the jet, forgetting this responsibilities as leader.  
"come on Logan" Scott smile getting bigger.  
"hold your horses there bub! Do you even know where to look?"  
Scott gave him a serious look, "Yeah! everywhere!"  
Logan could only chuckle. The professor gave him an apologetic look mixed with amusement. Rogue, Kitty and Jean joined Scott and Logan on the walk down the hill to their hotel. Logan checked him and Scott into their room. The desk attendant looked a little surprised,  
"Do you want the honey moon suite?"  
Scott blush all the way from his neck, "Ah, well uhh we-we...Logan?"  
Logan was a bit embarrassed himself, "We will take a regular suite thank you."  
The girls laughed at them. Scott took the key and walked to his room with a smirk on his face.  
"yeah yeah! laugh all you like ladies!"  
When they got into the room Scott kissed Logan.  
"Mmm we gotta find your brother first. Or we'll never find him if we start."  
Scott agreed, putting on a pair of shades to hide his glazed over eyes. They exited the room to see the rest of the xmen in the hotel. Scott located his father and asked him where he might run into this brother at.  
"The beach Scott."  
"Great! Thanks!"  
Scott ran out the door, Logan walking out after him.  
The looked all over the island, without a scent Logan couldn't track Scott's brother. And Scott didn't even really know what his brother looked like now. Its been so long. Scott and Logan went to a tiki bar to grab a few drinks.  
"He should be around here Logan! Shouldn't he? Professor never gets locations wrong when he finds someone on cerebro"  
"Hey we'll find him, can't give up yet. This is the first day."  
Scott chugged his rum and coke.  
"Lets go back to the room and take a rest?"  
Scott nodded. As they were making their way to the room Scott got more and more reluctant to go back, instead he wanted to keep looking.  
"Scott as much as i would enjoy looking over the entire island, don't you think we should at least get dinner?"  
Scott folded his arms over his chest, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later!" Cyclops ran off in the direction of the beach again. Logan shrugged and kept walking toward the hotel.

Scott sat on the beach letting the waves hit his feet. He watched the waves out at sea for a while, he moved back and laid down on the sand. His head was spinning. Didn't think he had drunk that much, but he didn't eat breakfast either. Scott closed his eyes.  
~I really hope i find my brother. I-I just couldn't, I can't do this anymore without-~  
Scott fell asleep.

Logan began looking for Scott, the mist in the air mixed with his lover's scent causing much confusion as to where he could be.  
"Fuck Slim!" Wolverine was getting worried. The wind was picking up slightly, he caught an apple like scent in the opposite direction Scott was actually. Logan followed that scent to the furthest beach from the board walk. To his surprise he didn't see Scott, but a tanned blonde haired man. He's heard of the sun having a bleaching effect on some people's hair, but this was ridiculous.  
"Aye! Bub!"  
The person turned around. definitely wasn't Scott. Smelled just like him, but wasn't his Scott.  
"Who are ya, and what have you done with Scott!?"  
The male looking confused, "Hey man I dunno what you're talkin about! I haven't done anything to anyone"  
Logan was beginning to get annoyed and walked closer to the young man, "Don't lie to me!"  
"I swear! I don't even know who this Scott person is. What does he look like?"  
Logan explained he had brown hair, blue eyes, acted like he had a stick up his ass a lot of the time.  
"I haven't seen anyone who remotely looks like that, I'm sorry! I'll keep a look out if you like."  
Logan nodded even though he couldn't shake that fact that his person looked familiar and smelled just like Scott. Logan couldn't seem to track Scott's scent, now that there was someone on the island that had a scent so familiar to his own. The wind was picking up and the clouds were rolling in. Logan was getting a little pissed. He went back to the hotel.

Scott was on the beach twitching, and moaning. Tears flowing freely from his eyes. He woke up with a gasp. Only a dream. Sometimes he would get dreams of when he was a kid. The day him and his brother had to jump out of their fathers plane. Scott got up and started walking back to the hotel himself. Drops of rain began falling and by the time he got to the hotel he was soaked.  
~Just my luck. Hope Logan is there to warm me up!~  
Scott gets to his room to his surprise is empty. He shrugs, Logan was probably out knowing his lover he'll be back soon. Scott took a shower and got dressed into his slacks and a short sleeved button up collared shirt. He went to the lobby where all his friends were.  
"Hey! Any leads?"  
The question made his heart bounce a little and he didn't know why, "No. Not yet. I'll look again tomorrow. Maybe actually get professors help this time." Scott laughed a little.  
He was feeling odd, wasn't sure if it was still the alcohol. He got a bottle of water from the vending machine and sat down next to Jean. They talked for a bit, but he was just too distracted. He kept looking through the door to see if Logan would walk through. A few of the x-men decided it was time to either go out and have some fun or head to bed. It was just him, Jean, Rouge, Hank and Storm. Scott was getting really anxious.  
~where the fuck did Logan go?~  
Jean frowned, ~don't worry Scott, he said he was gonna get a few drinks and scope the island some more~  
~Did he say when he'd be back?~  
Jean shook her head.  
Suddenly it felt like Scott couldn't breathe, he was sure he must have been going crazy. He got up from his seat on the couch. He tried to walk to the elevator to go to his room, but he was gasping and choking on his own breathe. Jean ran over to him, checking his pulse. His pulse was erratic. Scott's color had drained away, his skin was very clammy.  
"Scott! Calm down! CALM DOWN!"  
"I-! I CAN'T!"  
Logan walked into the hotel. He immediately caught Scott's scent. It was alarming. He ran towards the smell and saw his lover crowded by everyone.  
"Move!"  
Everyone parted the way for Logan. He took Scott into his arms, "Shhhhh, shhhhhhhhh! It's okay now."  
Jean had never seen Logan display this side of himself in the open with Scott. Jean called the professor.  
"I'm here Slim. It's okay." Logan rocked Scott back in forth in his arms.  
Scott looked into Logan's eyes, his eyes burned.  
"Logan!"  
Something in Logan knew what Scott meant, he scooped him up in his arms and took him outside and far from the hotel. Scott's optic blast shattered through his adapted ruby quartz contact lenses. His screams echoed.  
"Slim please! Please!"  
Scott's breathing began slowing down. Now only sobs escaped his lips. He hugged Logan.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No Scott, don't be. Are you okay now?"  
"I- I think so. I'm afraid to open my eyes"  
"if you do look up okay?"  
Scott nodded. He looked up and opened his eyes and a blast shot into the air.

At one of the tiki bars, the young man saw the red beams shooting into the sky. The beams reminded him of his mutation. He began running towards the source. Logan's ears caught someone running up.  
"Scott close your eyes."  
Logan recognized the young man from earlier. The young man walked closer and closer. He knelled down to their level. Noticing the red glow behind Scott's eye lids.  
"Was this the guy you were looking for earlier?"  
Logan nodded.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
Logan frowned, "not sure bub."  
"Logan, who is that?"  
The young man introduced himself as Alex Summers.  
Scott's eyes flew open and shot Alex right into the chest. Alex flew back.  
"Oh my God, Logan see if he's alright!"  
Alex got on his knees, "Ah, that hurt like hell!"  
"Alex!" Scott's voice shook, "It's me, Scott. Your brother!"  
Alex sat there was a blank expression. He got up and ran over to Scott. Alex put his hand on Scott shoulder and a surge of power transferred over to him.  
"Scott!"  
Scott opened his eyes and this time no blast escaped them, "What did you do?"  
"I think I took some of your energy bro."  
They hugged.  
"Thought I'd never see you again!" Scott held on to his little brother for dear life.  
"Same here! I didn't know you were still out there!"  
The two brothers got up and looked at Logan with the same piercing blue eyes. Logan smirked,  
"Lets get back to the hotel."  
The two Summers followed the mountain man back to the hotel where everyone with anxious eyes were waiting.  
~ Scott we should talk later~ the Professor telepathically told Scott.  
"I was worried bout you sugg." Rouge hugged Scott.  
"I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what happened. But my brother Alex ended up finding me!"

Everyone cheered together and hugged the two brothers in a group hug.  
"We should go celebrate!"  
Scott smiled, "Ill catch up with you guys later, I have to talk with the professor."  
Everyone left and Scott walked towards his father. He sat next to him, his head low. Xavier patted Scott on the head.  
"Scott, you had a panic attack. Did you realize that?"  
Scott got butterflies in his stomach, "I did? I've felt really anxious lately. Normally it's not bad, I don't know what happened tonight Professor."  
"It's alright. But I do think you should start seeing a counselor for a while and me."  
Scott nodded, "The lenses broke professor. Alex did something that is letting me see now without any ruby quartz."  
"Hmm, this is very interesting. I've a suspicion that the reason you couldn't control your optic blast was a mental blockage and a bit from your injury."  
"Do you think I can get control back?"  
Xavier nodded, "But first I would like you to find your visor just in case. And I would like you to start seeing someone when we get home."  
Scott nodded and excused himself.

Logan was in the room with Scott's brother. They were awkwardly chatting.  
"Are you and my brother...together?"  
Logan smirked, "Yeah, that a problem?"  
Alex put his hands up defensively, "No! No it's not. not at all, I was just wondering is all. Wanna know who's taking care of him and stuff."  
Logan took out a cigar and lit up, "Been trying my best to."  
Scott comes into the room. He sorta looks like hell, but a lot better than earlier.  
"Alex, I'm so happy we came here to find you."  
"Bro you look like shit. Ill let you get some rest. We can catch up tomorrow okay? I'll come up here around 3 o clock now that I know you're so close."  
"Okay, that sounds great. See you then."

Scott collapsed onto the bed, Logan tugging his slacks off of him and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Lift your butt Slim"  
Scott lifted up and the blankets were pulled from under him and he was being tucked in. Logan also got undressed and got into the bed with Scott.  
"you had me really worried." Logan admitted.  
"I had a panic attack..."  
"what causes that?"  
Scott had an idea but was too ashamed to bring it up, "Anxiety."  
Wolverine took his lover in his arms and kissed his forehead.  
"the professor wants me to see a therapist. Then when I have that straitened out he wants to start the sessions with him to help restore my control."  
"I think both would be good for you too." Logan softly said.  
"As the leader of the xmen i have to be at my best, and tonight scared the fuck out of me Logan. I-I!"  
Logan kissed Scott, "Baby shhh! It will all be ok."  
Scott reached on the side of the bed where his bag was and grabbed his sleeping goggles. How he hated them.  
"I love you Logan."  
"Love you too Slim"  
Logan reached into Scott's boxers, for once he was limp as a noodle. Logan slid the boxers down and coaxed Scott's cock to harden with his hand. He took his lovers cock into his mouth.  
Scott's breathing labored as Logan expertly swallowed him whole.  
"Oh fuck Wolverine!"  
"Hey don't get too loud. We're in a fancy room remember."  
Logan teased Scott's sensitive glands with his tongue with no mercy. He wanted this to be quick.  
Scott began moaning and grunting.  
"LO-Gan!"  
Wolverine slid a slick finger up Scott's ass and massaged his prostate.  
"I'm gonna, GOD I'M GONNA-!"  
Scott came hard in Logan's mouth.  
"How was that? You feel better?"  
Scott nodded, "Can I ride you?"  
"Not right now slim, lets get some rest. You can do that tomorrow morning."

The two xmen went to sleep...

* * *

Well here it is, the sequel to Oz. I'm not following the storyline of xmen evolution too closely anymore, but that's ok. I'm trying to go into emotional issues that developed from Logan leaving Scott like he did in the last story. Of course there will be random drama. Making it up as I go. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'm sure the chapters after this will be better now that I'm feeling more creative. Please leave a review and let me know what I did wrong or right.


	2. Chapter 2

wonder land chapter 2

Logan woke up that morning to Scott twitching and groaning in his sleep. Sweat beading on his forehead. He smelt terror on Scott.  
"Slim!"  
"Lo-gan!" Scott breathed out in his sleep.  
Logan shook his partner awake. Scott opened his eyes, forgetting he had his night goggles on. He went into panic mood seeing everything in red. "Hey! Fucking stop that!"  
Scott took a deep breath and looked over at Logan who was looking very tense. Scott exhaled.  
"What was your dream about?"  
"Stryker"  
The way Scott said it made the hairs on Logan's neck stand up. He didn't know Scott still had nightmares about that man. Scott laid back down laying his head on Logan's chest. "you said I get to ride you this morning."  
Logan laughed, "I did. Are you up for it?"  
Scott started feeling around on Logan, and grinned. That's what Logan liked about Scott. Quick to recover. Too bad he couldn't recover from that incident that causes him nightmares and panic attacks. Scott was busy grinding his dick into Logan's hip to notice he was in deep thought. Scott took his night goggles off and closed his eyes. He has memorized Logan's body where he doesn't need to see to see him. "Get the lube Slim." Scott smiled, he reach into his bag that was on the side of the bed. He grabbed the lube in the side zipper pocket.  
"Get on all fours"  
He liked when Logan ordered him around. Scott got onto his hands and knees, shoving his but into the air for Logan to see. Logan took a good amount of lube and smeared it on his fingers. He slid his fingers into his lover, stretching that perfect hole. Scott was always easy to loosen up with a few strokes of his fingers. Logan sat down next to Scott and Scott got up and straddled his lovers hips.  
"Slim, do it in reverse."  
Scott smirked and turned around. He took Logan's cock into him slowly...the couple made love all morning.

Scott and Logan got dressed and headed down stairs to the lobby. They got lunch and waited on Scott's brother to show.  
"He's gotten so big Logan! I remember he used to be shorter than me!"  
"You're taller than me too"  
The two chatted for a while. Alex showed up.  
"BRO!" Scott and Alex embraced. Scott held on to his little brother for a while, trying to grasp that this was real. "God, I've missed you Alex!" Scott's cheeks a rosy pink.  
"I've missed you too. Where do you live? Where have you been?"  
" I live in New York at the Institute for Gifted Youngsters" Alex smiled, "I've actually heard rumors about that place from other mutants."  
The two brothers spent hours catching up, Logan had a few beers enjoying the two conversate. It's like they were never apart.

"Scott why are you wearing sunglasses indoors man?" Alex laughed.  
"I have to. They're the only things that keep me from destroying the whole place."  
Alex scratched his head, "What do you mean?"  
"I suffered some really bad head trauma that messed with my ability to shut off my powers. The professor also believe I've put some sort of mental block because of all the traumatic things that happened when my powers came to be."  
"Aww man, I'm sorry bro. Those shades look cool though."  
Scott smiled, "Jealous?"  
"You know it!"  
"You think if I were to touch you again I could somehow do that thing again? So you can take your glasses off?"  
Scott shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

Alex puts his hand on Scott's and a transfer of red energy goes over to him. Scott doesn't feel safe testing it out in the building so they go outside. Scott takes his glasses off and looks up into the sky. To his surprise it works.  
"Not sure how long that will last. Considering there is a lot of energy around us right now."  
Alex nods, "Still interesting that I can do that."  
"I'll have to ask the professor about that." Jean and Rouge came over to where the boys were. They were smiling in a way Scott didn't like.  
"What do you two want?"  
"We want to know of your brother is single of course! The genes in the family don't seem to be that bad sug."  
Scott rolled his eyes and looked at his younger brother. Alex blushed a little and laughed,  
"Yeah I'm single ladies. What might your names be?"  
"Jean."  
"Marie"  
Alex greeted both women.

The group conversed for a while. Wolverine sitting off to himself as he watched his lover smile with ease. ~since his brother was found so soon, I may be able to work up the nerve to do what I wanted to do before all this got in the way~ Jean turned her head towards Logan and cocked her head to the side, ~Logan?~ ~yes Red?~ ~what are you planning? You're not trying to hurt Scott again are you?~ Logan just gave her a death glare, got up and walked away. He couldn't stand telepaths, especially Jean because she was so damn nosey. He couldn't have any thoughts private from her. ~How about you mind your fucking business Red, or I'll fucking mend it for you!~ Jean frowned, and Scott took notice.  
"what's wrong Jean?"  
"Your boyfriend is a fucking dick!"  
"What he do now?"  
"He's up to something fishy, and I'm sorry Scott, but I don't trust him."  
Scott frowned a little bit. Rouge took Alex away for a while, seems they were hitting it off. It was just Jean and Scott.  
"Wanna goto the tiki bar and get a drink with me?" Scott smiled.  
They walked down to the beach where the bar was and ordered. Scott rarely spent time with Jean and it was sort of nice to just be with her sometime considering they spent every waking moment together when they were kids. She did something different with her hair today. It was in a slightly messy bun. Scott had always enjoyed how red her hair was, how fair her skin was; light freckles tickling the surface. Their drinks were put on the bar.  
"So Jean, how are you enjoying the island?"  
"It's beautiful! I can't believe your brother got to grow up here, I'm a little jealous." Jean laughed.  
Scott and her stayed at the bar till the sun was setting, enjoying various drinks. They walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. Why had they not spent time together like this before? Scott could feel Jean's telepathic connection tickling his mind. She wanted in, and he let her. She sent him images of the sunset in its true colors. Jean had done this numerous times before when they were kids. Right now it seemed that more, Scott couldn't think of a good word. It made him feel loved. "Jean it's beautiful." ~just like you~ Jean blushed. She told him to close his eyes and she sent him images of when they were younger. Their first kiss. The breath almost left Scott as he felt his heart skipping beats. Jean giggled. Scott thought of images himself to share with her. He thought of the first time she had pleasured him with her hand and mouth. Jean gasped, and sent him the first time he ate her out. Unlike Scott's vision, she could send over her reactions, emotions, physical feelings. Scott moaned a little at that. ~Jean!~ ~Yes Scott?~ ~I-I can't with you like this.~ Jean frowned, ~don't you want to at least...finish?~ Jean sent him her climax and he couldn't help but moan softly. His whole body was tingling and twitching. "Logan" Scott whispered.  
Jean frowned, and got up. "I am the one in the vision, not him!"  
"Jean, please...Please don't do this."  
"I know we are not together anymore because of mistakes I made, but you gave Logan a second chance after he left you high and dry. You never gave me good second chance and I was with you for all those years!"  
Scott lowered his gaze, "I-I, Jean I'm sorry. I too was young!"  
"He's the reason you have nightmares, and panic attacks. You've never had either while you were with me. Scott I still love you, and I think I always will."  
Scott frowned deeper, "But I love Logan now."  
"you still love me, or we wouldn't be sitting here together like this. You wouldn't of let me in!"  
Scott felt shame, she was somewhat right. He still had feelings for her, feelings he didn't get to fully explore with her. He felt such guilt about it, he just latched that much tighter to Logan.  
"won't you give me a chance Scott?"  
This was too much for him, tears began rolling down his cheeks. He loved Logan with all his heart, with his soul, but she still had a grip on him like no other person could. It tore at his very being. He had urges for her sometime, yearning for their mental connection. Feeling close to someone that way.

~Great lover boy is coming, better clean your face up unless you wanna explain what we were doing just a moment ago to him.~ Scott wiped his tears, even though Logan could smell them, but hopefully the ocean mist would cover that along with his arousal. Jean hugged Scott,  
"I'm sorry." Jean left Scott's side and patted Logan on the shoulder as she walked pass. Logan spotted his and walked towards him. Logan smelled every emotion on Scott. Anxiety, arousal, fear, guilt, hurt. "Scott?"  
Scott continued to look down, not saying a word. The stench of fear kept growing.  
"What the fuck happened here!? You can't just sit there throwing off weird smells and not expect me to ask"  
"Logan, I fucked up."

Logan stared at his lover. He reached out for Scott and Scott flinched away.  
"NO! Don't touch me! I don't deserve to be touched by you."  
Tears rolled down the Cyclops's face.  
"Tell me what happened and Ill decide if you deserve me touching you or not."  
Scott looked at Logan, "I'm drunk, I got too close to Jean. I let her reconnect our mental bridge...I, we sent each other memories of when we were together. I fucking wanted her so bad Logan, I fuckin-!"  
Scott began shaking and sweating as sobs took over.  
"You fucked her?" Logan was confused.  
"No, but in our minds she-we shared intimate memories with each other, arousing memories. I'm so hard just seeing what she sent me, feeling what she felt. I don't deserve you when I look at her and feel this way."  
Logan frowned, ~fucking Red! I know you can hear me, you come near him again and Ill rip you a new one!"  
"Jean said I never gave her a fair chance, but I gave you chance and chance again. She said I wasn't being fair! Makes me feel so fucking guilty."  
Logan was beyond fuming, "Slim...you let her mind fuck you and guilt trip you, get you drunk and what else?"  
"She said she didn't trust you! and a little bit of me inside believed her because I don't trust you either!"  
Logan got up and glared at Scott. The ring in his pocket seemed heavy now. He gritted his teeth and walked away. Scott stayed on the beach crying his eyes out.

The professor could sense his son was in distress. ~Scott come to the hotel please. Please don't sit out there alone~ Scott got up and walked to the hotel, Jean was in the lobby with the rest of the xmen. He stormed past them all, Jean tried to mentally stop him when he turned around. The glow threatening to leak around his glasses. He lost it.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING COME NEAR ME!"  
Everyone gasped. ~Get out of my HEAD!~ Scott mentally pushed her out of his thoughts.  
"Scott wait!" ~I'm sorry~ "You're not fucking sorry." The venom oozed from his words as he hissed out.  
Everyone was staring at Jean and Scott in utter shock. Storm ran over to scott and put an arm around him as she escorted him away from Jean. This vacation was starting to get messy in the worse way. "love you have to calm down. Just keep breathing."  
"I can't!" The duration of his panic attack lasted 30 minutes. Storm watched with worry.  
"whats happening to me?" Scott shook violently. "what happened between you and Jean?" Storm was never one to beat around the bush.  
"we connected telepathically and were mentally intimate with each other... I feel like shit about it. I told Logan I didn't trust him. I've never told him that before."  
Ororo hugged Scott, "But its the truth is it not?"  
"It is, but I always felt guilty for not trusting him because he hasn't done anything all these years that would warrant me to not trust him."  
"perhaps the reason for your recent anxiety levels is that you have been internalizing everything negative that's happened between you, Logan and Jean."  
"Yes! I don't want him to stop loving me! I am scared that he's going to leave me again!"  
Storm held the x-leader closer, "Then why did you and Jean?"  
"Because, I still love her, need her, she was my first everything Storm. I am a terrible person for feeling that way when I have someone who I love more than anything. It's breaking my heart."  
"sounds like Jean has been manipulating you. She often confides in me about this. I tell her to leave you and Logan be, because she had her turn already. You knew of all her flaws, and mistakes. Her sleeping around yet you still loved her. She did not do the same for you Scott. Remember that. She may have loved you, but not the same way you loved her."  
Scott looked up, what Storm said snapped him out of his self pity. She was right. If Jean loved him, she would of waited to have sex with him and only him. She would have respected his wishes to wait till he was ready. He's been holding onto Jean, keeping a special place just for her in his heart when in reality the only reason she was still there was because she was his first love, not because he actually wanted to be with her again.  
"Thank you Storm, thank you for everything."  
"You're welcome."

Scott went to his father's room. "I am stupid." Scott confessed.  
"I'm sorry you think that my son." The professor wheeled around to his son. Scott kneeled down and rested his head on his father's knees. ~please give me some advice. I have been so lost.~ "Find Logan, explain to him everything."  
"But what if he doesn't want to hear me out?"  
"If he loves you and he does, he will."  
Scott nodded and headed to his and Logan's room. Logan was there brooding, twiddling with something in his hands. Scott sat on the opposite end of the bed from his lover, not really knowing what to say first.  
"What is it?" Scott gulped, "I wanted to say I was sorry for what I did and said."  
"And?"Logan added curtly.  
"That I wanted to explain what happened tonight with you, if you care to listen."  
"I always care to listen Slim. Just want you to trust me, want you to believe in me. Believe I would never hurt you again with all your heart. I didn't mean to hurt you back then. I wish I had explained myself to you, but I wasn't the type of person good at being sensitive to you. I thought, 'oh hes 16 he'll get over me in a month and be with someone else by the time I got back', but I guess I thought wrong. And I'm sorry Scott. I really am."

Scott turned in Logan's direction,  
"Logan, tonight I made some mistakes. I didn't actually commit the physical deed of cheating, but a mental one is just as bad."  
"Listen Slim, I am angry with you, but I forgive you okay? If my ex was a girl who filled my whole world at one point in time with beautiful red hair, I might of been in the same boat."

Scott frowned, "But Logan, I wanted to tell you everything. I realized tonight that I don't still love her, but the memories of her. She taught me so much, showed me so much. It's confusing at times. I am just a horrible person all around I guess. Sometimes I miss her body, sometimes I am repulsed by her. Others times I just yearn for her to be there mentally with me, like old times. Feeling her psyche. But if I had to chose between you and her, I would choose you no matter what. What she lacked you have. Those few nice things about her, don't surpass the many things that make me love you. I'm sorry I had to realize it this way and hurt you."

Logan turned around, "why do you find it so hard to trust me?"  
Scott was dreading this question, "Because when I was 16 a man came into my life, one who has always been there; I fell in love with him and he left me. As simple as that."  
Scott felt like a weight has been lifted off his chest, he finally admitted how he felt.  
"I think for me, it's going to take time to get over, and maybe other issues from my past are making it harder for me to."  
Logan took Scott in his arms dropping the item in his hand. It rolled under the bed and Scott went to pick it up. "Scott!"  
Scott picked up the item wided eyed. His eyes met with Logan's.  
"Wha-what is this?"  
Logan grabbed it, "It's what it looks like Slim."  
"A ring?" Scott was frantically searching Logan's face for an answer. He knew what a ring like this signified, but he wanted confirmation.  
"It's an engagement ring Slim."  
Scott's jaw dropped slightly as he tried to find words. Logan put the ring into this pocket, and smiled sadly as his lover. Scott knew he had fucked anything Logan had planned up this evening and didn't say another word about the ring. Scott laid on the bed and closed his eyes. ~fuck~


	3. Chapter 3

The x-men all returned to the estate. Everything proceeded to being normal as normal can get.  
"Hey Scott, how's the classes coming along?" Jean looked over his shoulder to see a stack of papers in need of being graded. He didn't respond to her.  
"I'm guessing fine?"  
He still didn't respond. If she didn't get the hint soon, he started feeling sweaty. Cyclops looked at Jean. His face paling. She frowned, "Am I bothering you?"  
"please, leave me alone. I am really busy, behind on so much."  
He was trying a breathing exercise his therapist taught him. He felt Jean tickling at his mind for permission to be let in. He got up and walked away without saying a word. Hoping she didn't follow he was walking down the hall to the danger room. Seemed to be the only place he found peace. Lately he's been trying to hide his panic attacks from Logan because he didn't want to worry him. With a shaky hand he typed in the code to the danger room. Walked inside and slide down the wall and into a fetal position.  
~God this is bad, I can't get a grip! Happy Thoughts, happy thoughts!~ Scott crawled to the locker room and found his locker. He opened it up and took out a sweater with Logan's scent on it. The anxiety was going down, he laid his head down on the ground with the sweater in his arms.

Scott was having a dream in all red. He was reliving old childhood traumas. So many people got hurt because of him. So many lives destroyed in instances.  
Logan finds Scott in the locker room curled up to his sweater.  
"Aww Kid, what in the world are you doing in here?"  
Logan picks Scott up and carries him out of the danger room to their bedroom. Lately Logan has been smelling tons of anxiety on him, he misses the apple sandalwood smell he used to have. Confident and self assured Scott.  
"mmm Logan?"  
"yeah its me. How are you feeling? You fell asleep in the danger room again."  
Scott sighed, "It's the only place I feel calm, the only place I feel like I'm in control, and myself. I'm coming undone Logan. I am not suited to be leader right now."  
Scott rolled over. Logan didn't know what to say to comfort his lover anymore. He wasnt good at the comforting thing to begin with. He wish Jean and Scott weren't estranged with each other right now. Therapy sessions don't seem to be helping even though its only been a week and a half since he's started going. This was mentally exhausting him.  
~Chuck, how the hell do I comfort him? I'm at my wits end here~ Xavier mentally sighed, ~Send him to me Logan, I know you are trying your best~

Logan urges Scott to see Xavier and Scott complies. When he reaches his father's study he can't help but feel nervous. Seemed to be his go to emotion right now.  
"Scott come in and sit"  
"uh! Okay..."  
"How are you?"  
"uhh worse I guess. Or better I'm not sure. I don't think I am suited to be leader right now while I'm this way."  
Xavier nodded, "Close your eyes, we are going to work on your first mental block."  
Scott sighed.

The next couple of weeks were gradually getting better. Scott was no longer panic stricken by anything that caused him slight anxiety. He was even able to be around Jean without bolting for the hills. There was something that had changed though. He was developing his cold facade again. Logan thought he didn't need or want a lot of affection till he started getting less and less of it. Logan was going in for a kiss, instead of getting kissed back, Scott just sat there. Frustrated Logan growled.  
"what the hell bub!"  
"Logan, what is it?"  
"You've been cold."  
Scott frowned, "I'm sorry. It's how I cope unfortunately."  
Logan nodded.  
"well don't be a stranger"  
Scott walked away to go teach his class. He was starting to feel normal again and Logan was telling him to stop. That sort of pissed him off. Which created a deep throbbing headache as a result.  
"Kids open your books to chapter 11. I want you to read it and answer the discussion questions at the end. Write down the definitions, and choose 3 challenging questions."  
Everyone groaned. He needed some alone time with his thoughts. Suddenly Scott was hearing voices. He thought perhaps it was Jean messing with him again and he mentally pushed but no one was there. He realized it was his students he was hearing. He stared wide eyed because there was only one telepath in his class.  
~she couldn't be so advanced with her power that she's projecting everyones thoughts and her own at me? Could she?~ When class was over he walked to the professor's study.  
"Father, I think one of my students powers are advancing tremendously."  
"Hmm I haven't noticed anything new happening with Abby"  
Scott furrowed his brows, "What does that mean?"  
The professor shrugged, "while you're here, sit. It's time for another session."  
Scott frowned and Sat on the father entered his mind and brought up the day the airplane was crashing.  
"Scott, you and your brother have to jump!"  
"But dad what about you!"  
"We will be okay, but I'm more concerned about you and your brother. Put this parachute on, HURRY!"  
Scott put the parachute on him and strapped his brother in with him. He was immediately pushed out of the hanger and was descending down. He saw the plane explode in mid air. Suddenly a sharp pain awakened in the back of his eyes. He noticed they were falling fast, they were falling too fast. The pain worsened as he looked at his baby brother clinging onto him. He looked hard at the ground and a red blast shot from his eyes.  
~Scott, I want you to focus on this emotion, this is the moment you powers first manifested. What were you feeling and thinking?~ "that I had to make sure we were ok, had to make sure my brother lived even if I back on it, that was a pretty grown up emotion considering I would only 12"  
~were your powers bad in that moment?~ "no they saved our lives"  
~hold on to that~

Scott remembered feeling alone in the orphanage. Remembers feeling like a freak.  
"Scott no, we will go into that later. Next week. We still need to finish here."  
The session went on for hours before Scott couldn't even keep his eyes open if he wanted to.  
~Logan come get me. Professors study...~ Logan cocked his head to the side and looked at Jean. She looks at him confused,  
"what is it Logan?"  
"I just heard Scott, but that couldn't be right. He doesn't have telepathy right?"  
"No, he's never...do you have telepathy Logan?"  
The wolverine laughed, "Hell no. This is weird. He said hes in Chucks study. Maybe chuck just projected this thoughts to me. I wouldn't be surprised."  
Logan got up and started heading toward Professor X's study. He heard groans, smelled fear. Logan started running.  
"Scott!"  
"Logan, I assure you he is fine."  
Logan didn't believe that, "So what the hell am I smellin?"  
"This is quite unexpected. While in the middle of a session with me, it seems a new mutation in him has formed."  
Scott was in the corner of the study with his hands over his ears.  
"Lo-Logan."  
Scott's thoughts just start streaming right into Logan's mind.  
"What the fuck?"  
All of his thoughts were irrational and chaotic.  
"Scott?"  
"So many-too much!"  
Scott turned around, his eyes closed tightly, a red glow very apparent. The room was suddenly getting very small.  
"Chuuuuuck?"  
~Scott relax, you are safe here, I promise.~ "I-I can't! How can you be sure."  
~Because you have me, Logan and all the other x-men here to protect you if you need it. So ease your mind, let it happen my son~ Scott's knees gave way under him, and he fell to the floor. Logan rush over to him. The glow behind his eyes just faint now.  
"where are your glasses Slim?"  
~on the couch~ "Stop that. You know I don't like anyone in my head Slim"  
Scott blushed and frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm having trouble telling the difference between speaking and thinking right now."  
"It's alright. So Charles how long is this gonna last? Is this...mutation permanent?"  
"I'm not sure, I would have to work with him more, but I believe it is. He has always had an extraordinary ability to block telepathy out, so some of this makes a little sense."  
"this is beyond surreal"  
"C'mon Slim let get you up and out of here."  
Logan gives Scott a piggyback ride to their room.  
"I hear them all Logan. It's too much."  
The rest of the ride Scott just groaned and hugged onto Logan tighter. As they approach the room Jean is there waiting for them.  
"what do you want Red!?" Logan is none amused.  
"to check on my best friend. so Butt out!"  
Scott raises his head, ~Jean!~ His inner voice full of anguish, visible discomfort on his face.  
"I felt it. Logan is he okay? I felt him freaking out, so I just had to come, even if it makes you uncomfortable to see me near him."

Logan sighed heavy and motioned her to come into their room. He sat Scott down on the sat next to her long ago lover.  
"Scott, something is different about what i felt with you."  
~Charles said my mutation is evolving into something more telepic~ "Scott can you not speak? I'm not trying to overwhelm you with voices in your head."  
"It's hard to tell the difference right now. When will it get better?"  
"I'm not sure, everyone is different. Perhaps soon because of your age."  
"That is a little relieving."  
Jean smiled, "Well I'm going to go before your boyfriend rips off my head."  
Scott smiles, "Okay." ~goodnight~ ~goodnight~ Jean leaves the room and Logan sits next to Scott. He looks anxious. He looks at Cyclops.  
"Logan, I think i'll be ok. Don't worry. I'm sorry for worrying you."  
"These past few weeks I have done nothing, but worry about you Slim. You're hiding things from me, changing all the time."  
Scott hugged his lover and they laid down.  
"I know and I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hide anything from thought I would give you a break from all this."  
Logan chuckled, "You can't hide a damn thing from me slim. I have hyper senses remember."  
Scott sighed, "Oh yeah, that pesky nose of yours."  
The two lovers felt closer today than they've been recently. Maybe all of these changes wtih Scott wasn't a bad thing if that meant they could be honest with one another again. No more hiding, no more running, no more hurting each other.

::Don't stop, God if you do I don't know what I'll do! Don't leave me, God if you do I don't know what I would do without you. You've changed me so much, and I've changed you. You've hurt me and I've done the same. Geeze Logan why can't we just go back and fix all of this?! Why does it have to hurt so bad when its been so long? I just want to forget, forget it all! I love you so much it doesn't make sense. Perhaps I always have. Perhaps all those times I couldn't stand you were because I really wanted you. I could trust you with my life in an instant. You used to be so pig headed. Drove me crazy sometimes. Ah, Logan! Don't stop!

Logan's green eyes cast down on Scott's. His eyes piercing through his soul as he made love to the lithe man below him. Cyclops so close to climaxing, but holding out for as long as he could. Logan smirked at his lovers reaction.  
"y'know, you talk too much Slim."  
I want to feel all of you Wolverine, every single inch, your heart, your soul, your mind!  
"I'll give it if you'll take it Scott, I wanna give that to you."  
Cyclops's eyes rolled as he opened his mouth to scream::

Logan woke up in a sweat wondering what the hell kind of dream that was. He's not one to have sex dreams. He looked over at Scott who was flushed and twitching.  
"Wolver-Riiiine!"  
Scott always amazed Logan. Though they had sex regularly now, every now and then he'd have a wet dream. Scott cracked open his eyes and quickly shut them.  
"my night goggles?!"  
"Here."  
"I keep forgetting to put them on. Forgetting I blasted through the contacts."  
"mornin'. How was the dream?"  
"Oh geeze, I did it again didn't I?"  
Logan laughed, "I had a dream as well. Was strange. You were going on and on about god knows what while I was fucking you."  
Scott looked at Logan,"what was I saying?"  
"How you didn't know what you do yadda yadda. How much we've changed, something like that. HA! Told ya you talk too much."  
"Logan?"  
Scott got up, "That is odd because that's exactly what happened in my dream."  
Logan gave Scott a puzzled look, "that new mutation of yers...this is getting out of hand."  
Scott proceeded to get dressed and put on his shades. Logan did the same. They went to see the professor.  
"isn't it early for you two?"  
"aye he woke me up with weird dreams this morning. His dream."  
"It seems I projected my dream into his mind while I was sleeping. Is there anyways I can control this, like sometime soon?"  
Charles shook his head and Scott frowned.  
"Scott come outside with me."  
Scott and Logan followed Xavier to the fountain out back. They both were wondering why they were out there.  
"take off your glasses Scott."  
"Professor are you sure?"  
"yes."  
Scott looked at Wolverine nervously and put his hand to his glasses. He closed his eyes and he took off his protective eyewear. He looked up into the sky and saw blue. He looked at Xavier and then Logan. A tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes shifted from object to object. Scott hugged Logan and buried his face in his chest as he cried silently.  
"Scott, your mental block was far more complex yet simple than I originally thought. My theory is that the block that was stopping you from controlling your powers was your telepathic powers, or perhaps in blocking your ability to control, a block was also formed on your other mutation."  
"Do I still have to do the sessions?"  
"maybe not every day, but once a week until I'm confident everything is squared away, but I do think you should still continue seeing your therapist."  
Scott nodded. Him and Logan headed back inside. Once they made it far enough from the professor Scott pushed Logan into the wall and kissed him. He grinded between Logan's legs.  
"I really want you right now."  
"I know, with everything thats been goin on, its been awhile."  
"I love you."  
"love you"  
The two continue to make out in the hall passionately. Not giving two fucks who or what saw them. Kitty saw them and cleared her both looked at her. The scene in front of her was a little...over the top. Scott biting Logan's neck with his hand down his pants.  
"Do ya need something?"  
"Yeah, you two to find a room! what if a student sees?"  
Logan growled, "She's right Slim."  
Scott looked at Kitty with eyes half lidded. She got the chills and color rose into her cheeks.  
"You're right." Scott let Logan go.  
~Did you like what you saw?~ Kitty's eyes got wide. Logan looked at Scott and smirked, "I don't know what he said to you, but he gets this way when hes like this. See ya later kid."  
Logan grabbed Scott and they made quick to find a room. Scott latched onto Logan in an instant. Scott eyes were glowing red as he took his clothes off. He watched Logan take his off. It always turned Logan on when Scott was being his raw stick out his ass self. Logan growled ferally throwing Scott onto the bed. He penetrated is lover.  
~Logan, Don't stop~ "this is beginning to sound like your dream bub"  
~Feels so good, feels so, I'm gonna-!~ "Come hard for me hard Cyclops"  
Logan was inside of Scott's mind. Everything that he felt vulnerable about was shown to Logan in that moment. So many thoughts, so many emotions, tearing him fiber by fiber. Is this what Scott has to deal with?  
"Slim!"  
Scott twitched violently in Logan's arms as come shot between them. His moans filling the room, sounding more like sobs. Logan released inside of Scott, shuddering. He couldn't understand what was going on.  
"I love you!" Scott violently sobbed "I love you too Slim. So stop crying. It's okay. I'm here."  
"I knowwww, I just missed you so much."  
Logan Kissed his lover and picked him up.  
"you're gonna be just fine kid. Now lets get cleaned up. We got things to do regarding your powers."

The couple made their way to the livingroom where Storm and Jean were. They were just chatting about a pair of boots that were both comfortable and cute. They noticed the two walk in and smiled.  
"Hey you two, did you finally make up?"  
Scott blushed. Logan rolled his eyes. "I swear you are nosey as fuck Red."  
"I had to check up on you two. I was worried. And besides, you two are every girls wet dream in one." Jean winked.  
"And miss Kitty informed us of your less than private reconciling."  
Storm giggled.  
Scott blushed even harder.  
"Scott your glasses? You don't need them?" Kitty popped up behind them.  
"No, that's what I came out here to talk about. I have control, or at least for now. Hoping its permanent."  
"That's Great Scott!" Jean smiled ear to ear. "I'm proud of you."  
~how are you handling the new powers anyways?~ ~it's overwhelming, but I think I can manage.~ ~if you ever need help, you can ask me. I've gone through it, I know how frustrating and hard this can be hearing all the thoughts.~ Logan and Scott decided its been too long, they needed a danger room session together.

"You sure about this?"  
Scott suited up, "Positive. At least I think I am"  
"only gonna put it on training mode level one."  
Scott rolled his eyes, "I think I can handle a higher level Logan."  
"Hey I don't even know if you know how your powers work bub. I'm not risking you getting hurt. Got it?"  
The danger room proceeded to change shape and morph into on open field of corn. Targets moving in on the couple. Wolverine had his claws out ready for to defend Scott if need be. Something came rushing in on Cyclops. Speeding right to him. Scott stood there fear on his face as he realized his optic blast were no longer controlled by a button on his visor. Lucky for him it was just a ball filled with paint that smacked him in the face.  
"Bub! Don't just stand there! Focus"  
Scott nodded and tried to focus on blasting the next target that came toward him. He focused his mind on the day he saved his brother's life when the parachute failed. ~be strong!~ A powerful optic blast erupted from his eyes and half the corn field was destroyed. Scott closed his eyes and fell down on one knee, "Danger room session quit!"  
"you alright?"  
"Yeah just tired. Used up too much juice I guess."  
"yknow, blue is your color."  
"very funny Logan. I need a shower. Whose idea was it to fill these with paint anyways?"  
Logan shrugged, "Bobby?"  
"We're gonna have to train more in here. I don't want to be useless to the team.  
"You got some freaky mojo kid. That one night you were shrinking the room. Maybe a little training with Chuck and Red might be better.?"  
Scott pursed his lips together, "maybe. Want you there too though."  
Logan couldn't resist those pouty lips. "Lets get you cleaned up Slim."

Thanks anyone who stuck around to read these. I've been busy with fucking life yo. Story is kinda taking a weird turn. i've had these typed up a while now. LOL kinda forgot i had it posted up here. personally I dont know what i'm doing with the storyline. I enjoy it i really do. I like how it is, just dont know if you guys will. I dont have a clue how a real panic attack is like but from what my friend tells me its intense. maybe not all the time like how i wrote it in the story but meh. its fiction. I like Scott's new power. While i was doing some intensive research on how Scott's powers actually worked. I read something that said his optic blast didnt blast out of his own eyes and they cant hurt him or his brother because of some kind of psionic psychic shield or something like that idk it was a while ago i read it. scott has always been good at blocking out telepaths, i mean lots of practice at home. I wanted to make him a omega level mutant rather than alpha/beta level. Since he is unable to turn his power off at will he is classified as beta, if he wasnt in the accident he'd probably be up in omega level with his brother, Jean, and his children lol but thats another comic.

anyways. I gave scott power to warp because some say his power comes from another universe and his eyes are like gateways. something like that. So i'm like why can't Cyclops be psychic with warping powers? think of the warping like xigbar from kingdom hearts. with his ability of great spatial awareness i thought it would be a perfect addition.

anyways rambling. leave me some comments. wont hurt my feelings


End file.
